


【大薛】圆那把刀子-本喵只要一片净土

by Mizutsuki



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizutsuki/pseuds/Mizutsuki
Summary: NC15





	【大薛】圆那把刀子-本喵只要一片净土

**Author's Note:**

> 补链，肉，慎入

【大薛】圆那把刀子-本喵只要一片净土

 

大张伟知道薛之谦去参加那个节目已经快临出发了，不管不顾的一个电话过去，劈头盖脸的先念，您不是够红了嘛，干嘛还参加这档子节目，累不累啊，又伤着哪儿了怎么办！薛之谦是被吵醒的，起床气带着阴郁，大张伟一顿念得他脑仁疼，我参加什么节目你都要管，烦不烦啊。

 

“不是我这不是在关心你嘛。”

“大张伟我33了，我能管理自己的事！”

“你像33嘛，啊，一身的毛病哪样不是自个儿折腾出来的。”

两人你一句我一句的吵着，长时间不见的安全感缺失让两人都比平常烦躁了许多，大张伟嘴快，薛之谦说不过他，他一个秃噜，不小心就触到了薛之谦的逆鳞，对面一句话没讲，挂了电话。

如梦初醒般，大张伟有些慌乱的回拨过去想道歉，他几乎能想见薛之谦瞬间红了眼圈的样子，没人接，再打，直接关机。

大张伟急了，打张鸣鸣的手机，也是关机，大概是上飞机了吧，大张伟连发了几条微信道歉，被催去录节目，坐立不安，状态不佳的录完节目，回来一看，没有回音，手机还是关机，微信没有回，完了，真的生气了，大张伟就想立刻飞过去找他，可工作走不开，急的直拽头发，刘迎在一旁安慰他，过两天就能见了，南京那场早接下了。

再说薛之谦这边，大张伟怼了他最看重的东西，难过的不行，又觉得只有自己生气吃亏，一路上故意跟别人玩的近，就为了能气气大张伟，社长是个敏感的，他看出薛之谦的小心思，本是抱着劝和的想法，说着说着就变成讲自己的故事，现实，无奈，残酷，薛之谦听得心里更加不安，他不敢直视的，不敢面对的，现在都被硬生生摆在眼前，走下去是条荆棘，现在回头还来得及，真的有勇气面对么，真的能像说的那么漂亮么，薛之谦怂了，躲进心里的堡垒，失眠了几个晚上，写了一封长长的信，又一个字一个字删掉，斟酌着语句，最后只发出了七个字【张伟，我们分手吧。】

短信的发送时间是凌晨三点，发完后立刻把那个号码拉黑，他不敢，他不敢面对，无论是未来还是现实，更不敢面对他，这条路太难，真的，能走下去么……

大张伟下了节目，拿过手机，看到那条短信，像一盆冰水从头浇到尾，浑身冰凉，手脚打颤的又看了一遍，打电话打不通，微信被拉黑了，手指在张鸣鸣的号码上停留了一下，按下锁屏，拿了支烟，打了几遍火才点上，尼古丁稍微平复了一点混乱的心情，他开始尝试思考薛之谦到底怎么了，烟雾缭绕在眼前，他突然想起薛之谦曾经在他耳边的低喃：“张伟，我们接下来该怎么办……”当时他困倦着，半抬了眸子把人扯进怀里，就这么办呗。

吸干净最后一口烟，大张伟点开微博，路透图都是他家薛挂在别人身上的照片，大张伟看到了刘烨，一切似乎都连成线了，大张伟是认识刘烨和胡军的，也明白他们之间的弯弯绕绕，他也曾经感叹过，伤感过，悲观过，但他想明白了，年代不同了，人也不同了，大张伟难得一次不怂的面对现实，可他家那个疑神疑鬼，敏感脆弱的小孩却害怕了，大张伟不止一次想，薛之谦就像一座堡垒，隔开了敌人也疏远了友军，大张伟死皮赖脸的进去了，接下来，就该生拉硬拽的把他拽出来了。

烟真是个好东西，麻痹了心的疼痛，让他脑子转得快了些，幸亏这次，他没有错会，大张伟向来不会为别人想，该怎么活怎么活，可薛之谦是例外，在他那边，大张伟连发个信息都要犹豫一下，斟酌一下语句，越喜欢就越患得患失。

“迎姐，我内南京的商演唱什么歌来着？”

“定的倍儿爽和葫芦娃啊。”

“您把葫芦娃给改了吧，改成我们能不能不分手。”

“您家那位又怎么了。”

“诶哟，要不怎么说您了解我呢。”

南京的商演是很久以前定下来的，大张伟相信要不是薛之谦称职，一定会推了的，他遇事就爱逃，大张伟揪了揪头上的绿毛，这是他们俩人短期内唯一一次同台，薛之谦一定会躲着他，这次要是抓不到他，再有机会就难了。

南京暴雨，大张伟打听到薛之谦是坐飞机的，估计得迫降，查到那班航班迫降杭州，想到那人干爹的做法，大张伟给张鸣鸣发了个信息，大抵是会堵车，叫他们坐高铁，包车不但容易堵，还有私生跟，大张伟担心他的安全，末了补上一句，别说是我讲的。

张鸣鸣大概也能猜到他俩吵架了，薛之谦这些天魂不守舍的，一个人在房间呆着呢，一会儿叫他眼圈已经红了，回了大张伟一句辛苦大老师了，那边很快来了回信【谁祖宗谁心烦呗。】

大张伟向来不是压抑自己内心的人，诚心想哄那人，一上台就是一番连环cue，他在网上看到那群网友说的话，叛逆的念头就起来了，不让我叫我偏叫，谁知道薛老师这回闹别扭的原因里有没有那些网友的功劳。

淋着雨唱完歌，大张伟甩了甩头上的水，呼噜了两把软趴趴的刘海，拉过一边的工作人员问，薛老师到了没？那人摇摇头，很急的看了看表：“听说刚下高铁，还没到呢，已经派车去接了。”

回到休息室，他们俩的休息室是同一个，他得知的时候已经定下来了，大张伟很清楚薛之谦一定会躲着自己，包括休息室，可能会去借用别人的，拿着自己的包钻进保姆车，嘱咐人要是薛老师问起来就说我先走了。

守着窗外雨声大作，大张伟看到一辆车急匆匆的开向后台，应该是薛之谦的，时间很赶，点了支烟，估摸着时间差不多了，才钻进后台，薛之谦已经上台了，牛仔服配上墨镜，大晚上的跟个神经病似的，大张伟像是过瘾一般盯着他看了许久，他不在状态，没有以往活跃了，大张伟知道他也是心烦的，雨越下越大，怕他生病，让工作人员给他送伞，薛之谦顺势一瞥，一眼就看见角落里那两撮绿毛，这是一个麻烦的习惯，他一眼就能从人群里找到张伟，心里堵了块石头似的不舒服，回绝了工作人员，打着陪粉丝淋雨的幌子，那撮绿毛晃了两下，走开了，他大概生气了吧，那又如何，这个耀眼的少年已经不是我的了。

自暴自弃的摘下掩饰黑眼圈的墨镜，雨再下大一点吧，湿透我的心，风再刮猛一些吧，吹散我的情……

推门进休息室的一瞬间他还有些期待，有些慌乱，但那里空无一人，他走了么，他真的…走了么……

简单卸了妆，连衣服都没换，匆匆赶往酒店，直到把自己关进房间里，薛之谦才脱力一般坐在地上，湿透的衣服已经不能保护体温的流失，溺水感掐住了他的喉咙，说不出话来，只能呜咽着。

你哭什么？

我哭什么，不是我亲手推开的么，薛之谦把头埋进膝盖，魔怔般一遍一遍喊着张伟的名字。

“您这儿叫魂呐。”张伟的声音，出现幻觉了么，薛之谦泪眼婆娑的抬头，眼前是那人的笑，却皱着眉。

“嚯，您这哭的梨花带雨的。”薛之谦伸出手，轻轻的触碰，让人心疼的小心翼翼，大张伟不动，任由他冰冷的手从眼角划到嘴角，他哑着声音再次开口：“张伟？”

“诶，我在呢。”薛之谦说不出话了，他设想过无数种他们再见面的方式，形同路人，互不理睬还是貌合神离，维持着表面的虚伪，但他从没想过，张伟真的会在这样的时间点，这样的方式出现，水到渠成，没有责问，一如往常一样的笑容，一样的温暖。

“您都湿透了，快去洗洗，着凉了可不好。”大张伟伸手帮他抹着泪痕，拉着他的手把他拽起来，任由他身上的水渍湿进衣服，薛之谦伸手抱他，他也不躲，顺势的楼进来，一手搂住腰，一手按着后颈，这是张伟的惯用拥抱姿势，侵略的，独占的，也让人特别安心的。

站了好一会儿，大张伟感觉他怀里的人温度开始升高了，稍微扯开一点，拿额头去试对方的温度，果然偏高，常年的睡眠不足，让薛之谦的身体一直不算好，这会儿淋了雨，又没擦，冻着了，怀里的人撒娇似的把头靠在他肩上，大张伟揉了揉他湿漉漉的头发，揽着他往浴室走。

放了半缸水，温度偏高，大张伟拿手试了试温度，哄着薛之谦把湿衣服脱下来，薛之谦这会儿整个人都是软软的，抱着张伟不肯撒手，大张伟只能一边哄着，一边拉着他的胳膊帮他脱衣服，去解他裤链的时候，薛之谦突然捧着他的脸亲，大张伟拍拍他的脑袋，示意他先洗澡，薛之谦的吻从唇边蔓延到耳畔：“张伟，我们做吧。”

大张伟皱了皱眉，他的嘴唇热的发烫，薛之谦一发烧就容易迷糊，大张伟怕他病情又加重了，把他往浴缸里推，薛之谦碰到温度略高的水挣扎了一下，被大张伟按住：“你发着烧呢，别瞎折腾。”薛之谦果真安静了下来，在浴缸里缩成一团，大张伟觉得不对劲，扳开他捂着脸的手，果然又看见他满脸泪痕：“你是不是不要我了…”

不要您我这在干嘛呢，大张伟叹了口气，反正身上衣服也被弄湿了，干脆也脱了，走进浴缸，水一下子满了上来，大张伟把薛之谦搂进怀里：“我要你，我要你，我不要谁也不会不要您啊。”

薛之谦可怜兮兮的看着他：“张伟哥…”大张伟揉着他湿漉漉的头发：“我知道，我知道您跟刘烨老师聊了，不开心了是吧，诶哟，我说你整天愁这愁那的不怕得少白头啊，时代在进步，思想在改变，你看现在这社会哪来那么多条条框框，鸣鸣知道了吧，迎姐知道了吧，她俩有说什么吗，您这儿担心这担心那的，”大张伟在他额头印下一个吻：“你有心事要跟我说，你可以多依赖依赖我呀。”

薛之谦被说中了心事，把头搁他肩上，不说话，大张伟硬拉着他起来：“薛之谦你不能再躲了。”发烧让他的脸颊比平时红了几分，水汽间他眨着眼睛，大张伟狠心无视他求助的眼神，有些事他必须自己面对。

薛之谦看了他一会儿，知道他在等，手指在水里划了几下，水流的阻力让动作变得缓慢，薛之谦感觉脑子稍微清醒了一点，我没有多少个十年了，可我还有他，如果现在放弃，那有再多个十年，我也不会幸福的……

薛之谦还是没有说话，伸手敷上对方的性器，大张伟去抓他的手腕，薛之谦凑上去，鼻尖对着鼻尖：“我爱你。”大张伟手上的力道卸了下来，眼角露出一点褶子，吻住他的唇，久别重逢的，缠绵的吻，从轻吻唇角到舌尖的流连，大张伟那舌头去勾他的牙龈，去吸他的舌根，占有整个口腔，伸手去揉他的阴茎，薛之谦整个人一下子软了，大张伟拿手指揉捏他的囊袋，手掌摩擦他的根体，从根部撸到尖端，极富技巧性的那指尖去勾他尖端的小缝。

薛之谦舒服的哼了一声，勾住他的脖子，去亲他的额发，没头没脑的在脸上乱窜，大张伟心里被他勾起火来，又担心着他的身体，抿着嘴忍，薛之谦不满的皱了皱眉，指尖轻轻的划过他的胸膛，一点点指甲带来丝丝瘙痒感，像是一团火又像是一块冰，从上划到下，松松的抓住他的性器，半勃的性器让薛之谦有了些成就感，勾着笑，有一下没一下的撸动，他很熟悉大张伟的敏感点在哪儿，大张伟就觉得他的手总不到位，喘着粗气，仍然是拧着眉，薛之谦凑到他耳边，吐着气声：“干我。”

理智崩塌，大张伟按着他的肩膀把他按在浴室的瓷砖墙壁上，凉凉的瓷砖上结了一层水珠，刺激着皮肤的感官，大张伟一只手从前面绕过去扳着他的肩头，把他整个人环进来，另一只手从旁边挤了点沐浴露，在后穴周围抹了一点，刚才泡了一会儿澡，薛之谦身上温温热热的，泛着粉红色，大张伟忍着现在就把这妖精艹翻的冲动，做着扩张，薛之谦闲不下来，一手抵着墙壁，一手伸到后面去摸他的肚子，顺着往下，故意绕开勃起的巨物四处游走，划过他的腿内侧，不轻不重的掐着，大张伟的呼吸声重了几分，能听出来强忍着欲望，薛之谦还不肯停，低头用舌尖去舔他揽着自己的手臂，大张伟咬牙切齿的把他往自己怀里揽，火热就抵在后穴口上：“薛之谦你欠艹是不是！”

薛之谦咯咯笑了两声，答非所问：“张伟哥，我有点发烧了，后面很热哦。”巨物挺了进去，没有平常的缠绵，一入到底，薛之谦忍不住的叫了一声，抵在墙上的手指收紧，大张伟不带任何犹豫的抽插，让他手脚发软，要不是大张伟搂着他，下一秒就能瘫下去。

大张伟放松了手上的力道，身体用力把薛之谦按在墙上，勃起的前端划到冰冷的瓷砖，激的他一个激灵，一边的乳首被大张伟揉搓着，迅速发红发热，另一边被贴在墙上，被凉意激的立了起来，冰火两重天，大脑一顿混浊。

“嗯…恩……哈…张……张伟……”叫不出其他，薛之谦一遍遍叫着他的名字，大张伟亲在他的颈侧，啄出一个红印，揽住他的腰往外扯，俯身在光滑的脊背上印下草莓，舔舐着因为低头而凸起的第七颈椎，在上面留下一个齿痕，听到薛之谦闷痛的唔了一声，大张伟笑了笑：“想让我罚你？”

薛之谦不说话，耳尖红了一片，大张伟接着说：“觉得对不起我？”依旧没有回音，大张伟也不恼，抽出一点来，只留一个头在里面，轻轻的蹭着，蹭的薛之谦直往后顶，大张伟也跟着往后撤，薛之谦受不了了，软下声音来：“对不起。”大张伟从喉头滚过一串笑音：“乖。”

一个挺身，薛之谦控制不住的啊了一声，一手抓住大张伟揽在他腰间的手臂上：“你…别……啊…慢…慢点……”

“别慢点儿，您是要我慢呢，还是不慢呢？”大张伟狠狠的戳了几下那个点，薛之谦连回嘴的力气都没有，脚软的直往下跪，大张伟就顺着，搂着他的腰跪在浴缸里，温热包围了下体的周围，大张伟抽插时带动的水声像是把囊袋撞击臀部的声音放大，充满整个浴室，让人面红耳赤。

薛之谦软趴趴的趴在浴缸沿上，弓着背，前面勃起的阴茎铃口渗出一点液体，散在水里，他拿手去撸，大张伟从身后拉他的手腕，另一只手附上去，稍微用力的揉着前端，薛之谦受不了的喘气，大张伟知道他是快了，加快身后的节奏，手指灵巧的撸动揉搓，成功让薛之谦爽到近乎痉挛的交代在他手里，被水冲散了。

大张伟去扳他的脖子，他向后扬着接吻，细细碎碎的呻吟被咽下去，薛之谦听到大张伟解放时舒服的哼了一声，退出来，射在里面的精液流出来，失禁的感觉让薛之谦耳尖烫了几分，大张伟把他抱进怀里，水凉了一点，薛之谦本能的往他身上的热源钻了钻，昏昏沉沉的任由他帮忙清理干净，换了缸热水，给他洗澡，他只顾傻乎乎的笑着去亲他鼻尖沾上的泡沫，逗的大张伟直想把他按下再来一次，考虑到早班的车，还是耐着性子帮他洗干净了，擦干塞进被窝，看看表，还能睡个一两个小时，一个人去冲了个澡冷静了一下，靠在卧室门口点了支烟，烟雾缭绕间薛之谦睡的还算安稳，大张伟笑笑，把烟掐灭了，管他呢，开心就好。

次日两人的车不是同一班，薛之谦故意跟他错开的，大张伟不太高兴的摸了摸鼻子，薛之谦没睡饱，整个人困着，大张伟把他交到张鸣鸣手里，给他理着外套的领子，趁机在脸上偷个香，趁薛之谦这会儿脑子转的慢，跟他提要求。

“薛，以后咱再吵也别说分手好不好。”

“好。”

“那以后吵架您别把我号码都拉黑了，你得让我哄哄您啊。”

“好。”

“还有啊，以后别参加那种节目了，太累了，您都三十好几的人了，要知道照顾自己，成天黑眼圈挂的比熊猫还大。下回别为了这点儿小事就吵吵，多伤和气啊您说是不”

“哎呀你啰嗦死了，”起床气上来，薛之谦皱着眉：“管这管那的，你管家婆啊。”

“薛之谦。”大张伟伸手去揉他的头发，被躲开，薛之谦脑子已经清醒了几分，想起先前自己吵架时的担心难过，因为分手惴惴不安，魂不守舍，大张伟却看的透彻，还有闲工夫给自己下套，幼稚的恶作剧想法冒出来，故意垂下眼：“你又想吵架是不是。”

大张伟搓着衣角想解释，薛之谦悄悄掐了自己一下，眼圈红了一点，抬头看着他：“我不想跟你吵。”

不给他解释的机会，转身钻进保姆车，催着司机赶紧走，留下大张伟在原地，一个小小的黑点。

薛之谦还不解气，掏出手机，写了一条微博，前两句依稀是社长讲的意思，后两句是故意补上的，他确实在失恋的那几天写了好几段词曲，发完微博，果断关机，几乎能相见大张伟看到这个的时候着急的直搓衣角的样子，脸上抑制不住的挂上笑容。

张鸣鸣一脸没眼看的瞄了他一眼，心里默默想着，薛之谦你这样是要被日的。

这件事直接忧郁到大张伟一脸惆怅的上了高铁。

蓝瘦，香菇……

当然事后他也很公平的从薛之谦身上全部要了回来。

 

END


End file.
